Happy Birthday, Katsumaro CAKE!
by BVR2109
Summary: Katsumaro likes cake. He also likes fics. I combined them. CAKE! Enjoy.


**A/N**: A happy birthday to the cake master himself, **Katsumaro**. At first I wanted to give him a t-shirt from Evil Geniuses, signed by JWong, but well, that was a damn near impossible feat. So he graciously allowed me to settle for a birthday fic. His only prompt was: "There has to be cake." And there IS cake. I hope you enjoy man, and have a good one.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Chuck. I don't own cake. I eat cake. Cake!

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me, right Walker?"<p>

"Look, it's been nine months since that asshole, Quinn almost robbed us of a future, so I figure, why not go a little all out for Chuck's birthday. And you got yourself drafted."

Casey peered down at her, as she sat bend over blueprints that depicted various devices and pulley-systems that looked awfully complicated. "This is because of your car, isn't it?"

"It's not," she sweetly informed him.

"Look, I told you I was sorry about that. It was a rom-com, things got out of control. Gertrude... she gets a little frisky."

Her eyes shot up and blue met blue, except there was a smoldering fire burning inside one pair of the sapphire orbs. "I told you," she spat. "I don't want to hear anything about you and Gertrude." She shivered and went back to her plans.

"At least _you_ don't have to see it," he sniped back. "I spent the first two and a half years of me being here listening to you whining about him, him whining about you, you whining about his conquests, him whining about yours, I damn near drank myself into a stupor because of you two. Then, you get together and it's all flowers and rainbows and puppies. And you know what? I _hate_ rainbows." He shot a death glare to Morgan, who backed off. "It's all, 'Oh Casey, it's sooooo great to be with him. He's the love of my life, we're getting married Casey, can you believe it Casey? Seriously Casey, marriage is so great, I know everything about relationships now,'" he ranted, his voice becoming more shrill with every word uttered.

He cleared his throat and in a normal voice, said, "And after all that, I still supported you Walker. You desecrated just about every place we've ever been and I _still_ backed you up. And you give me stick over one little mishap in a car?"

"It's a Lotus Evora!" she shouted back. "That's like... that's like having sex in the Vatican! And I just had it detailed!"

"Fine, so explain to me why they're all involved?" His finger swept back and pointed at the huddled mass of bodies that made up the rest of the group that Sarah had forced to come to Castle. She ticked off her fingers.

"Ellie and Devon for going to Chicago when Chuck arguably needed them the most. Morgan and Alex for moving in together. I know that that's not really a great reason, but it meant they had less time for my Chuck while I was out doing my whole Valkyrie reenactment and not being able to love him just yet. Clara because I need something cute to look at every once in a while and Chuck isn't here."

Everyone groaned. "Seriously Walker, you're buying into this stuff really hard, aren't you? You've only had your memories back like, what, five months now?"

"So? I'm making up for lost time. Now everyone, get over here." Slowly, everyone scuttled over, Devon clutching toddler Clara (because baby Clara stopped being baby Clara roughly 3 months ago) like a shield, trying to ward off any violent outbursts that Sarah was prone to. Ever since remembering things, she had taken Chuck on a second honeymoon which bled over into their private lives.

Devon had then made the vital mistake of cracking a joke about the fact that Sarah wasn't pregnant yet. It had cost him a one way ticket to a hairstylist after Sarah had thrown a knife so accurate, it had taken off a patch of hair at the top of his head. That was her version of a joke. It was both terrifying and ridiculously impressive, but he had no intention of pissing her off again. Thus, Clara.

"Okay," she started. "Because it'd be weird to do this with Ellie, it's up to you Alex to make sure I get into my outfit. Ellie, you're responsible for the cake. Make sure it fits with my Styrofoam casing. Casey, you're here to rig the top so that I can hop out in time. Morgan, it's your job to not let Chuck down here, no matter the costs, okay?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Break!" she shouted and everyone darted to their respective positions, except for Devon.

"What's my job?"

"You're on Clara Carrying duties. Just walk behind me and make sure that she's directly in my line of sight if I need to see her."

Devon sighed and got a glare for his trouble. "No... problem?" he ventured and he got a small smile in return. He blew out a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Chuck put the key in the door and twisted it. He couldn't wait to see what his wife had cooked up for his birthday party. She had seemed mysterious throughout the past week and ever since... things progressed with her in Paris, her being mysterious often led to very, very good things for him. And if the noises she made were any indication, things went well for her as well.<p>

Then of course, Quinn came along and Sarah being mysterious often led to her trying to kill him, but that was all forgiven and forgotten. Besides, she got her memory back in the end, so no harm no foul.

The room was pitch black and Chuck grinned. Surprise parties were awesome, especially because now that he was married, he didn't have to endure Ellie pushing him to find a girlfriend. And of course, he'd get to see Ellie again, which was a plus in its own right.

He flicked the switch and prepared for the cry of 'surprise!' but it never came. Instead, a massive cake sat in the living room. "That thing is huge," he gasped. Then, he chuckled. "That's what she said... heh, got to remember that one." He stepped forward in wonder, the massive cake his very own siren's song. "Sarah really went all out... where is she anyway? And why am I talking to myself?" He shrugged and inched forward, not being able to resist the sweet temptation that was the massive cake. He popped the piece in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. It was _really_ good. He inched forward for another bite when the top popped open and confetti and Sarah flew out, the latter shouting,

"Surprise! Happy birthday, Chuck!"

He yelped in surprise and jumped back, before tripping over the carpet—he'd always thought it was ugly, but Sarah really wanted it, so who was he to say no?—and cracking his head over the coffee table.

"Oh my God, Chuck, are you okay?" she shouted, before jumping out of the cake and rushing over.

"Sarah... why are you covered in goop?"

"That's cake frosting," she said, running her hands over his face trying to find the extent of his injuries. "Follow my finger."

He did, before his gaze dropped down. "Uh... Sarah... you're not wearing any..."

"I know," she said.

"But why?"

"Because it's your birthday and this was part of your present."

"Wait... what year is it?"

Sarah's eyes widened. "Okay, we're definitely going to the hospital now."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bartowski. We're afraid his amnesia has caused him to forget the past 8 months and 19 days. We're really and truly sorry."<p>

Sarah blinked. "That's... oddly specific."

"We pride ourselves on giving very specific results," the doctor said, obviously preening.

Sarah quickly did the math. "That was around the time... you know what, doc? We'll live. Thanks for everything." She grabbed Chuck's wheelchair and pushed him out of the exam room.

Chuck groaned. "Sarah... what happened?"

"You fell and hit your head after I surprised you," she admitted, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"It's so weird," he commented. "It feels like this past year is a blur... I can't remember anything."

"I know the feeling," she admitted. "But don't worry, nothing important happened anyway."

**The End**


End file.
